


Desafio "Fanfic" para Hidan.

by takkano



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romantico, comedia, doce - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Hidan estava sentado à mesa; com um caderno e uma caneta nas mãos.Kakuzu paralisou e começou a analisar o que diabos poderia estar acontecendo ali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> O anime assim como os personagens não são meus vocês já sabem; créditos sempre aos seus criadores.

Era mais uma tarde entediante no esconderijo da Akatsuki. Kakuzu já estava cansado de tanto contar e recontar todo o dinheiro que havia conseguido na última semana, e olha que nem era tanta coisa assim.

O mercenário então resolveu descer até a cozinha para comer algo quando, uma cena muito bizarra chamou sua atenção.

Hidan estava sentado à mesa; com um caderno e uma caneta nas mãos.

Paralisou e começou a analisar o que diabos poderia estar acontecendo ali.

Primeiro pensou se aquele seria mesmo Hidan, porque provavelmente não era. Nunca em toda a sua longa vida, jamais pensou na possibilidade de um dia ver o albino segurando algo tão delicado e inocente como uma caneta.

Porém, se fosse mesmo Hidan, ainda assim seria bem estranho, pois o moreno sempre achou que o moleque não sabia ler ou escrever; afinal com o vocabulário dele não deveria nem mesmo saber falar.

Mas, o ponto mais intrigante de todos era: o que faria alguém como Hidan, começar a escrever assim do nada?

Kakuzu se aproximou sorrateiramente para ver o que é que Hidan escrevia, mas o albino notou sua presença e se deitou sobre o caderno impedindo que o moreno visse o conteúdo.

— OE, OE SEU XERETA! CAI FORA KAKUZU!

— O que você está escrevendo, Hidan… aliás, você sabe escrever?

— SEU BOSTA, É CLARO QUE EU SEI ESCREVER CARALHO! - Hidan tentava a todo custo cobrir o papel ali. – AGORA SOME VAI!

Sem que o albino esperasse, o mercenário grudou no caderno tentando arrancá-lo das mãos do mais novo. Kakuzu puxava o objeto sem o menor cuidado fazendo com que Hidan praticamente tivesse que subir na mesa para puxá-lo de volta. Como o moreno possuía mais força, acabou conseguindo tomá-lo das mãos de Hidan.

Kakuzu levou um bom tempo olhando a folha em suas mãos antes de encarar Hidan.

— Viu só, não queria que você visse! - Hidan parecia envergonhado.

Kakuzu usou sua habilidade para prender o albino na parede com um baque violento.

— Tá zoando com a minha cara Hidan?

— QUÊ? VAI SE FUDER, ISSO NEM É DA SUA CONTA!

— Olha como fala comigo moleque! Seu merdinha, não tem nada escrito aqui, a folha está em branco.

— EU SEI, TÁ! É que o concurso é muito exigente, e eu não tô conseguindo seguir a categoria da história.

— Você disse… concurso? - Kakuzu afrouxou o aperto no pescoço do albino colocando-o no chão.

— É, é um concurso, vão ganhar o primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar. - Hidan massageava o pescoço dolorido.

Kakuzu ficou ali encarando a folha e o albino. Então se dirigiu a té a mesa e se sentou. Hidan curioso apenas o imitou. Kakuzu entregou a caneta e a folha de volta a Hidan.

— Ok, então comece a escrever!

— Oe, oe, velhote… não é tão fácil assim não, sabia? - Hidan ficou um pouco rubro.

— Vou te ajudar a ganhar o primeiro lugar.

Hidan congelou. Aquilo seria uma péssima ideia.

— Oe, Kakuzu, que isso, não precisa se incomodar, eu… - o albino começou a corar mais um pouco e suavizar seu tom de voz.

— Damare yo, Hidan! - Kakuzu deu um soco na mesa. – Então, que tipo de história você precisa escrever?

Hidan ficou muito vermelho e desviou os olhos de Kakuzu.

— Então, né… esse é o problema…

— Fala logo caramba!

— É YAOI TÁ! YAOI CARALHO! - Hidan começou a gritar ficando ainda mais vermelho.

— CALA A BOCA, SUA BESTA! - Kakuzu tapou a boca de Hidan com a mão.

Hidan olhou para Kakuzu e viu que o moreno estava tão vermelho quanto ele.

— Ah, Kakuzu… - havia um óbvio tom de deboche e malícia na voz de Hidan, além de um sorrisinho irritante – então você sabe o que é yaoi, ah?

— Do que você está rindo idiota? Não sou eu que quero ficar escrevendo sobre dois machos se pegando, e… - Kakuzu ficou mudo e começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Ah quer saber… - Hidan jogou o papel e a caneta em um canto da mesa – eu nem queria ganhar nada mesmo!

“Ganhar”. “Prêmio”. “Primeiro lugar!” Estas palavras ficaram ecoando na cabeça de Kakuzu.

— Ok, ok! Somos adultos, e sabemos lidar com isso. - Kakuzu pegou a caneta e o caderno.

— Oi, eu é que ia escrever.

— Não, eu sou mais culto, provavelmente minha caligrafia é mais bonita também. Agora, a mente doente e pervertida é sua; você fala e eu escrevo. E então, sobre o que é a tal fanfic, como começa?

Hidan ficou petrificado. Como diabos ia falar aquilo agora.

— Pelo título, uma frase de um poema famoso, qualquer um. Mas tem que ser algo relacionado aos personagens.

— Então descreva os personagens primeiro.

— Bem… são dois caras…

— Hum…é lógico que são dois caras, é viadagem não é?

— É YAOI, MERDA! - Hidan soca a mesa irritado.

— Oi seu moleque, está me atrapalhando escrever.

— Já tá escrevendo? O que escreveu, lê ai.

“São dois caras…” - Kakuzu lê irritado o seu “progresso” até agora.

— Fala sério Kakuzu, você não tem mesmo um mínimo de criatividade, não é?

— Cala a boca, Hidan… continue!

O albino olha para o companheiro um pouco receoso antes de continuar.

— E… eles são amigos, quero dizer… eles deveriam ser, mas eles vivem discutindo e brigando sem motivo… - Hidan dá uma pausa enquanto observa Kakuzu escrever, até que o moreno volta a olhá-lo esperando que ele continue. – Então, o mais jovem é muito bonito, sexy, dedicado ao seu trabalho e é muito divertido, já o outro é um bosta!

Kakuzu estreita os olhos irritado, mesmo assim, ele continua a escrever.

— Certo dia, um deles decide encarar um grande desafio; se declarar pro outro. Mas o problema é que ele não sabe bem como fazer isso. - o albino nem percebe que sua voz vai morrendo e seu olhar se perde no nada.

Hidan para a sua narrativa e fica um pouco corado, encarando a mesa. Parecia realmente pensar em como isso seria possível; como se declarar.

— Que tal… - o albino se surpreende pelo companheiro dar uma sugestão e o olha um pouco surpreso – uma carta? - Kakuzu não consegue evitar de corar também. – Não de forma direta. Por exemplo, um deles pode dizer que a carta é para outra pessoa e pedir para o amigo escrever. Mas ai ele começa a falar as coisas que ele gostaria de dizer ao outro, isso parece bem fácil para pessoas que não conseguem dizer diretamente o que sente.

Hidan sentiu seu estômago revirar, as mãos suarem e o coração bater descompassado. As coisas estavam indo tão bem, por que diabos Kakuzu tinha sempre que estragar tudo e deixá-lo nervoso daquela forma? Olhou para o Kakuzu que o observava atentamente, só esperando uma brecha. Lembrou-se do que o moreno havia dito uma vez: “eu posso ver suas intenções”.

— Eu não consigo, Kakuzu! - a voz de Hidan soava desespero e derrota; além de um pouco de tristeza. – Não dá mesmo. Eu já tentei várias e várias vezes escrever essa história, mas você nunca colabora, não é?

— Do que está falando Hidan, eu nunca percebi você tentando fazer isso antes.

— Pois é! Tá ai o problema… você nunca percebeu, não é.

Hidan se levantou e foi saindo em direção as escadas.

— Ei, Hidan e o concurso? Você não vai tentar ganhar?

— Ganhar o que, seu merda? Não há nada para mim nisso!

Hidan foi dormir, deixando Kakuzu sozinho na cozinha segurando a caneta nas mãos, olhando para a folha da história inacabada.

*******

Dez dias se passaram e nesse meio tempo, Hidan mal viu seu companheiro de equipe. No começo até que se sentiu aliviado por não ter que encará-lo depois do que aconteceu naquele dia. Mas a saudade começou a falar mais alto que tudo. Chegou a dar uma boa volta por todos os lugares onde imaginou que Kakuzu poderia estar. Mas nada de encontrá-lo. Até procurou Pain, para perguntar se o maldito tinha pedido para sair da organização, ou pior, trocar de parceiro. Mas tudo o que Pain dizia era que o mercenário estava cuidando de uns assuntos pessoais.

“Pois é né, e assuntos pessoais quer dizer nada de Hidan!” o albino exteriorizou seus pensamentos com um sorriso entristecido.

Foi tirado de suas lamúrias ao escutar uma grande quantidade de comentários eufóricos vindo da sala lá embaixo.

Ao descer, encontrou o resto dos integrantes da organização reunidos lendo algo que parecia muito interessante.

Assim que entrou no recinto, toda a atenção, antes dedicada as folhas de papel, agora se voltava a ele. Ficou ali parado sem dizer nada, enquanto todos o encaravam.

— Que fofo! - Konan não resistiu e colocou as mão nas bochechas ficando vermelha.

— Eu achei meio pervertido! - Kisame olhou para Konan como se não aprovasse a análise da moça.

— Como são simplórios! Isso foi romântico. Romântico! Sabem o que é isso? - Deidara gesticulava aos outros recebendo todo o incentivo de Sasori.

— Eu acho que isso não é da nossa conta. - Itachi apenas bufou entediado.

— Agora é da conta de todo mundo. - Zetsu pegou as folhas das mãos de Tobi que relia tudo soltando suspiros apaixonados. – Acho que é mais da sua conta, Hidan. - Zetsu entregou as folhas a Hidan que tratou logo de ler.

Eram seis folhas. A primeira já foi o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente abalado. Nela lia-se: “Desafio do mês FANFICTION!!” Depois vinham todas as regras normas e instruções do desafio, que seria contar uma história de amor entre dois colegas de trabalho; com o gênero yaoi, claro.

Hidan sabia o que significava aquilo. Ele realmente pensou várias vezes em mandar sua história para o site, que contava milhares de histórias como a sua. Histórias que muitos queriam que fossem reais.

Mas ele nunca chegou a mandá-la. Nem mesmo chegou a escrevê-la. Então isso só poderia significar que…

Seus olhos brilharam. Virou a próxima página, relutante, ansioso, emocionado. Ali se encontrava o nome do autor, mas era óbvio que seria apenas um nick. Porém, ele sabia exatamente a quem pertencia.

E tudo se confirmou com o título da história… “Que não seja imortal… mas infinito enquanto dure.”


End file.
